fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting It Close
Cutting It Close is the season two premiere of Full House. It originally aired on October 14, 1988. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Jesse is in his room playing his guitar when Stephanie comes in and shuts off his amp (see Quotes). She is playing a pretend game of "hairdresser" as Mr. Stephanie and has come to collect her next "client" (Jesse). Jesse does not want to play but gives in to his niece and the two go to her "salon" (aka her bedroom) where Joey is seated after his appointment. Jesse sees the scissors and panics and agrees to keep playing after reminding Stephanie to be careful with the scissors. As Stephanie "cuts" Jesse's hair, Joey asks Jesse if he can babysit that evening so he can try out his new Roger Rabbit impression at a comedy club, even begging in the character's voice. "Mr. Stephanie" is enjoying the impression and is sidetracked when she accidentally cuts off a chunk of Jesse's hair. It forces him to go to his hairdresser, Alejandro. Heading back home on his motorcycle, Jesse was too upset about having to get a (real) haircut, he didn't see a road sign that said "Severe Tire Damage", resulting in him wreaking his bike and breaking his arms. He comes home wearing casts, much to the shock of the family, and Stephanie frowns. Despite his pleas, they want to see his new haircut, so they remove his helmet to reveal it. And while Stephanie is happy to see that he is okay, she tries to hug him, but the pain from the injury causes him to yell. He then goes into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. As he heads into the kitchen by using his whole body to open the door, Michelle's crying is heard, leading the guys to question whether that was a wet cry or a hungry cry. Danny says it was a hungry cry, leading Joey to help him. Jesse gets creative with making a bowl of cereal and trying to eat it (see Quotes). Those broken arms disable his ability to move them and thus cause him to have trouble doing things such as dressing and undressing, getting in and out of bed, brushing his teeth, shaving, stamping envelopes, playing his music, and even making himself breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. Stephanie feels responsible for Jesse's accident, and it takes the combined efforts of her dad Danny, her older sister D.J., and the rest of the Tanner household, to persuade her otherwise. When Danny catches Jesse kicking his trashed motorcycle from the wreck, he brings Stephanie out to help him feel better. As usual, she refuses because she says he hates her. He explains to "Stephanie Judith Tanner" that he doesn't hate her, and that everyone learns from their mistakes... eventually; giving examples from this episode: his missing that sign was not going to stop him from riding a motorcycle, and so her cutting off a huge chunk of his hair should not stop her from playing "hairdresser" with him. He says that if he can't write any music in his current shape, she can help him by writing lyrics, and she accepts. And with that, he hugs her, and does not feel any pain at all! That means she can spend more time with him. In Michelle's room, Jesse asks her what he thinks of his new hairdo, and if it is better than Don King's or 's, to which she says no on both counts. He realizes that the new hairdo means a new chapter in his life, having had that same hairstyle since he was 16, having ridden the same motorcycle he wrecked earlier, having dressed the same, having listened to the same music, and even having worked in his parents' exterminator business. He promises to be open to change from here on out and become more mature. He jokingly asks Joey, who served him four glasses of iced tea earlier, to serve him another glass. Joey grants him his wish, and Michelle gives a goodbye wave to Jesse as he and Joey head downstairs. Background notes The opening credits for this episode contains a lot of footage from season one because creator and executive producer did not want to give away that Jesse would be getting his hair cut. John Stamos had his hair cut during the hiatus before the production of season two. So he actually wore a wig during the first part of the episode. Quotes teaser: in the living room, Joey holds Michelle, hoping she understands the "We all fall down" line of "Ring Around the Rosie" after practicing it with her all day long. Joey: Trust me, Michelle, you are ready. OK, come on down, guys! Everybody come on out to the living room! Hurry up! We're gonna do this right now! Hurry up! We're gonna do this right now! and Jesse come downstairs, while D.J. and Stephanie emerge from the kitchen. Stephanie: What? D.J.: What? Danny: What is it? OK, what? Joey: Michelle is ready for another try. all groan at this and walk away, but Joey's not gonna have any of it. Freeze! do. Stephanie: She's gonna do it to us again. Joey: No, she won't. I've been working with her all day. Believe me, the kid is psyched. Jesse: OK, let's give the little ankle-biter one more try. Come on everybody, hold hands. do, and get in the usual circle formation, per the game's rules. Joey: Here we go. Come on, Michelle! All: singing Ring around the Rosie/A pocket full of posies/Ashes, ashes/We all fall down! all sitting down on the floor....except Michelle, who sticks her tongue out. Stephanie: She did it again. D.J.: The kid's got a real mean streak. ---- is busy playing his guitar when Stephanie comes in and shuts off his amp, and he's not happy about it. Jesse: First rule of rock 'n' roll: Never cut a guy's power off when he's duck-walking. ---- the kitchen, Jesse tries to get the cereal box off of the fridge. But with his arms in casts, he can't reach it. D.J.: Uncle Jesse, I'll help you. Jesse: D.J., I'm perfectly capable of making a simple bowl of cereal. walks over, grabs a broomstick, and knocks the box off the fridge. Then he uses a meat fork to stab the box. D.J.: It's dead. I think you can eat it now. takes the box, using the fork as a handle, to the table. Danny comes downstairs, carrying Michelle. He's fine. He's 'perfectly capable of making a simple bowl of cereal'. walks over to the cabinet to get a bowl... using his mouth. Danny: Let me give you a hand. Jesse: Now, do I look like someone who needs a hand? he manages to slide the bowl onto his head Danny: You look good in that hat. walks over to the table, dumps the bowl on the table, and as he pours the box of cereal... Jesse, don't make a mess. Let's get you into your highchair, Michelle. Thatta girl. Keep Uncle Jesse company. I'm gonna change for work. Here you go. You might need this he hands Jesse the carton of milk. Jesse: Thank you. Danny: Michelle, keep an eye on your uncle Jesse for me. Jesse: Okay, Michelle, watch your uncle J in action here. We simply pour in the milk [the whole carton]. Perfect. Now, we add my favorite part: the bananas, or, as you would call them, "nanners." grabs the bananas. And we simply shake all but one falls down. This is too easy. Now, we slice and peel... We slice and peel, but how...? I got it. Observe this, Michelle. Observe this. puts his cereal bowl in the chair, gets a rolling pin, sticks the banana at the end of the table, and moves the rolling pin down on it until the edible portion comes out of the peel and into the bowl! Michelle giggles. What are you laughing at? puts the bowl back on the table. All right, now, grab a spoon... and I'm ready to enjoy a nice bowl of Oat Boats. when he tries to get the wooden spoon to his mouth, it just won't reach and flings it onto the floor. If you liked that, Michelle, you'll love this. puts his whole face into the bowl just as Danny comes downstairs all dressed for work. What's the matter, you've never seen a grown man eat cereal before? Danny: Not like a Great Dane. Jesse, face it. You got two broken arms. Let us help you. Jesse: All right. If it'll make you feel better, help, help. Danny: Michelle, I think your uncle needs this more than you do. transfers the bib to his brother-in-law and prepares to feed him. Open up. ---- Danny: Am I interrupting something? Jesse: I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I’d leave, but I can’t reach the gate hook. Danny: Jesse, there is nothing you can do about your arms. But there is something you can do about Stephanie. Jesse: What are you talking about? Danny: Steph is scared to death to go near you. She’s afraid she’s gonna hurt you again. Jesse: Well, tell the little rug rat she’s wacko. Danny: little angry I think you should tell the little rug rat she’s wacko. looks at him, while Danny changes his tone to sound calmer In maybe a... nicer way. Jesse: You’re right. ---- Jesse: You're hugging me, and I'm not even hurting. Stephanie: You're right. The curse is broken! Both: Have mercy! Trivia * The first episode to use the new Lorimar Television logo, but the only time the logo is silent * The last episode to use the season one intro – however, two images are changed: The guys trying to attract the ladies at the park is replaced by Danny and Michelle napping in a rocking chair in her room in the opening (this would normally be seen in the closing for this season and the next), and Stephanie riding in the banana seat of Danny's bike is replaced by the guys hanging out at the park from the season one closing credits * The first episode in which Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen (Michelle) are credited with the rest of the cast * The last episode where Jesse has long hair * The first episode to use the new electric guitar-backed theme song (which would be used until the end of the series) * The first episode to open with a teaser * In all the scenes where the family helps Jesse with his basic chores, the Beatles' 1965 song " " plays throughout; it was the title song for both their film and its soundtrack album, and was a number-one hit for three weeks * The second episode where Stephanie's full name is addressed; the first being "Sisterly Love" *'Goof': When Danny takes the bib off Michelle and then puts it on Jesse, they pan to a shot of Michelle, and she still has the pink bib around her neck Gallery picture-12.png|Michelle sticks out her tongue instead of falling down after playing Ring Around the Rosie picture-3.png|Stephanie pouts in an attempt to get Jesse to play hairdresser with her picture-41.png|Stephanie absentmindedly cuts off a piece of Jesse's hair picture-61.png|Jesse displays his two broken arms after his motorcycle crash picture-i.png|Jesse's helmet is removed to reveal his new haircut picture-101.png|Jesse tries to make himself cereal, refusing any help from the family picture-111.png|Michelle in her high chair picture-131.png|Jesse tries to eat his cereal without his arms picture-142.png|Danny and Joey help Jesse get dressed picture-151.png|Danny stops Jesse from kicking his crashed motorcycle picture-16.png|Jesse forgives Stephanie picture-171.png|Jesse and Joey Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season premiere episodes